


darkest divinities

by excentricAnthropologist



Category: Elder Scrolls
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excentricAnthropologist/pseuds/excentricAnthropologist
Summary: For every troubled soulthat must aspire,A Daedric Princecan grant each dark desire.





	1. madgod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Sheogorath, whose sphere is Madness, and whose motives are unknowable._

**madgod \- a mix for sheogorath**

_Sheogorath, whose sphere is Madness, and whose motives are unknowable._

1\. **Always Look on the Bright Side of Life** \- Emilie Autumn

_(instrumental)_

2\. **There's A Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey. You Just Haven't Thought Of It Yet** \- Panic! at the Disco

_Please, leave all overcoats, canes and top hats with the doorman_  
_From that moment you'll be out of place and underdressed_  
_I'm wrecking this evening already and loving every minute of it_  
_Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring_

3\. **Puppet on a String** \- The Hives

_Got your education from just hanging around_  
_You got your brain from a hole in the ground_  
_You come on up look around for a will of your own_  
_But you're mine..._

4\. **We're All Mad** \- Circus Contraption

_We're all crazy, we're all mad_  
_A thimbleful of sanity is all we ever had_

5\. **The Kill** \- The Dresden Dolls

_And the punch lines point at you_  
_And all the comebacks in the world are in your head_  
_And you can't say them until everybody leaves_  
_And it's just you and your imaginary friends_

6\. **Panic Switch** \- Silversun Pickups

_When you see yourself in a crowded room_  
_Do your fingers itch? Are you pistol-whipped?_  
_Will you step in line or release the glitch?_  
_Can you fall asleep with a panic switch?_

7\. **Ghosts of Utopia** \- IAMX

_You are drowning in the sorrow of a billion opinions_  
_Nobody can hear you_  
_Nobody can hear you_  
_This is psychosis_  
_This is psychosis_  
_This is the jigsaw blown apart_

8\. **Total Paranoia** \- Serj Tankian

_Stop by your nightmare_  
_On a dark road today_  
_Such a wind through his white hair_  
_Such a grin on his face_

9\. **Blood** \- My Chemical Romance

_Well they encourage your complete cooperation_  
_Send you roses when they think you need to smile_  
_I can't control myself because I don't know how_  
_And they love me for it honestly, I'll be here for a while_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [listen on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/124212696/playlist/1bBfHfHW0FDDS58UGRy2T2?si=xuaeYgwOQSqNXXDYF5QEKQ)


	2. demon of knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Hermaeus Mora, whose sphere is scrying of the tides of Fate, of the past and future as read in the stars and heavens, and in whose dominion are the treasures of knowledge and memory._

**demon of knowledge \- a mix for hermaeus mora**

_Hermaeus Mora, whose sphere is scrying of the tides of Fate, of the past and future as read in the stars and heavens, and in whose dominion are the treasures of knowledge and memory._

1\. **Incantation** \- Loreena McKennitt

_(instrumental)_

2\. **Temple of Silence** \- Deuter

_(instrumental)_

3\. **A Narnia Lullaby** \- Harry Gregson-Williams

_(instrumental)_

4\. **Sacrifice** \- Sharon Lyons

_(instrumental)_

5\. **Eldritch Murmurs [Horrorterrors]** \- Fuzz

_(instrumental)_

6\. **Speaking in Tongues** \- How to Destroy Angels

_And all my arms will stretch across the sky_  
_And you will see the glory of it all_  
_Watching from a million different eyes_  
_And you will see the glory of it all_

7\. **The Wasteland** \- Chelsea Wolfe

_If you could hear what I hear_  
_The whole world moving at the same time_

8\. **No Body** \- Anna von Hausswolff

_(instrumental)_

9\. **Watershed** \- Vienna Teng

_I've done this many times before you_  
_Watched the pattern take form_  
_Children, your time is done_  
_If you say it's done together_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [listen on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/124212696/playlist/4rDsrcp3e6mooMQNySwTh0?si=L_wvXymwTQCFWqRs2tpBzg)


	3. huntsman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Hircine, whose sphere is the Hunt, the Sport of Daedra, the Great Game, the Chase, known as the Huntsman and the Father of Manbeasts._

**huntsman \- a mix for hircine**

_Hircine, whose sphere is the Hunt, the Sport of Daedra, the Great Game, the Chase, known as the Huntsman and the Father of Manbeasts._

1\. **Intro** \- Omnia

_When all the world has gone to sleep_  
_The hunters to the forest creep_  
_From out 'the wild wood comes the call:_  
_"The hunt is life... the hunt is all ..."_

__

2. **The Wolf** \- Fever Ray

_Eyes black, big paws and_  
_Its poison and_  
_Its blood_  
_And big fire, big burn_  
_Into the ashes_  
_And no return_

3\. **The Hunted** \- Snow Ghosts

_You wandered through the willows_  
_In the forest you were found_  
_Trying to hide your footprints in the ground_  
_It's not so wise, if you try to run_  
_It's not so wise, you know I've won_

4\. **Alive!** \- Omnia

_Strong like the grass, tall like a tree_  
_Free like the wind, eternally_  
_Nothing to lose, nothing to gain_  
_Just running wild, again and again and again..._

5\. **Huron "Beltane" Fire Dance** \- Loreena McKennitt

_(instrumental)_

6\. **Wolf** \- First Aid Kit

_Wolf-father, at the door_  
_You don't smile anymore_  
_You're a drifter, shape-shifter_  
_Let me see you run_

7\. **The Hunt** \- Melissa Auf der Maur

_(instrumental)_

8\. **Wolf Blood** \- Adrian von Ziegler

_(instrumental)_

9\. **The Call of the Mountains** \- Eluveitie

_What's that stir, so blatant in our sallying hearts?_  
_What's that urge, that lifted up our longing eyes?_  
_What's that ring, echoing from the leaden skies?_  
_What's that augur, resounding from the lyre's strings?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [listen on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/124212696/playlist/6fUzpIqMBF9eOkX5xH8mga?si=zyfY61nrTBSv43O5sADH0Q)


	4. twilight queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Azura, whose sphere is dusk and dawn, the magic in-between realms of twilight, known as Moonshadow, Mother of the Rose, and Queen of the Night Sky._

**twilight queen \- a mix for azura**

_Azura, whose sphere is dusk and dawn, the magic in-between realms of twilight, known as Moonshadow, Mother of the Rose, and Queen of the Night Sky._

1\. **Two Planets** \- Bat for Lashes

_Life is so much dark and light_  
_When day cannot exist without a night_  
_And you are not separate from me_  
_I am a heart that's full of life_

2\. **Aurora** \- Björk

_Aurora_  
_Goddess sparkle_  
_A mountain shade_  
_Suggests your shape_  
_I tumbled down_  
_On my knees_  
_Fill the mouth_  
_With snow_  
_The way it melts_  
_I wish_  
_To melt_  
_Into you_

3\. **Cosmic Love** \- Florence + the Machine

_I took the stars from my eyes, and then I made a map_  
_And knew that somehow I could find my way back_  
_Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too_  
_So I stayed in the darkness with you_

4\. **The Voice** \- Celtic Woman

_I am the voice of the past that will always be_  
_Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields_  
_I am the voice of the future_  
_Bring me your peace_

5\. **May It Be** \- Enya

_May it be the shadow's call_  
_Will fly away_  
_May it be you journey on_  
_To light the day_  
_When the night is overcome_  
_You may rise to find the sun_

6\. **Full Circle** \- Loreena McKennitt

_Stars were falling deep in the darkness_  
_As prayers rose softly, petals at dawn_  
_And as I listened, your voice seemed so clear_  
_So calmly you were calling your god_

7\. **Evenstar** \- Howard Shore

_Ú i vethed..._  
_Nâ i onnad_

8\. **Lilies** \- Bat for Lashes

_And in the second before I sleep_  
_Did I believe what I did see?_  
_Did I believe what came to me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [listen on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/124212696/playlist/1u5lSbE4INKscO7ldlUVXX?si=4rv1j03jSjCcOUx7Jd5C7Q)


	5. keeper of curses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Malacath, whose sphere is the patronage of the spurned and ostracized, the keeper of the Sworn Oath, and the Bloody Curse._

**keeper of curses \- a mix for malacath**

_Malacath, whose sphere is the patronage of the spurned and ostracized, the keeper of the Sworn Oath, and the Bloody Curse._

1\. **Bartholomew** \- The Silent Comedy

_Oh my god_  
_Please help me, waist deep in the river, can you hear my plea?_  
_He says, son, you come like a beggar in the streets_  
_You might make it, boy, but by the skin of your teeth_

2\. **What the Water Gave Me** \- Florence + the Machine

_Oh, poor Atlas_  
_The world’s a beast of a burden_  
_You’ve been holding up a long time_  
_And all this longing_  
_And the ships are left to rust_  
_That’s what the water gave us_

3\. **Awake O Sleeper** \- The Brothers Bright

_Your suffering will come again_  
_And never fall away_  
_For we trade our many comforts_  
_Like the ones who bled for grace_

4\. **Autumn Snow** \- The Last Bison

_These blistered and_  
_These calloused hands_  
_Have done no work alone_  
_We formulate_  
_Then recreate_  
_The patterns that we’ve sown_

5\. **Exile Vilify** \- The National

_Exile_  
_It takes your mind again_  
_Oh, you meant so much_  
_Have you given up?_  
_Does it feel like a trial?_  
_Does it trouble your mind the way you trouble mine?_

6\. **Blood on My Name** \- The Brothers Bright

_It won't be long_  
_'Til I'm dead and gone_  
_Watch the fires rise under my skin_  
_Down to the bone_  
_Scorchin' my soul_  
_Nowhere to run_

7\. **Kingdom Come** \- The Civil Wars

_Run fast as you can_  
_No one has to understand_  
_Fly high across the sky from here to Kingdom Come_  
_Fall back down to where you're from_

8\. **The Cave** \- Mumford  & Sons

_And I will hold on hope_  
_And I won't let you choke_  
_On the noose around your neck_  
_And I'll find strength in pain_  
_And I will change my ways_  
_I'll know my name as it's called again_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [listen on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/124212696/playlist/7jmqz9s4cHRfs5EPKCvyGz?si=2OwUV3yQSfmeDiAn5vNj_A)


	6. prince of passions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Sanguine, whose sphere is hedonistic revelry and debauchery, and passionate indulgences of darker natures._

**prince of passions \- a mix for sanguine**

_Sanguine, whose sphere is hedonistic revelry and debauchery, and passionate indulgences of darker natures._

1\. **Summer Wine** \- Ville Valo  & Natalia Avelon

_Strawberries, cherries and an angel's kiss in spring_  
_My summer wine is really made from all these things_  
_Take off your silver spurs and help me pass the time_  
_And I will give to you summer wine_

2\. **Temptation Greets You Like Your Naughty Friend** \- Arctic Monkeys

_Temptation greets you like your naughty mate_  
_One that made you steal and set things on fire_  
_But one you haven't seen of late_

3\. **Bad Things** \- Jace Everett

_When you came in the air went out_  
_And every shadow filled up with doubt_  
_I don't know who you think you are_  
_But before the night is through_  
_I wanna do bad things with you_

4\. **Personal Jesus** \- Depeche Mode

_Take second best_  
_Put me to the test_  
_Things on your chest_  
_You need to confess_  
_I will deliver_  
_You know I'm a forgiver_

5\. **Bedroom Hymns** \- Florence + the Machine

_Sweating our confessions_  
_The undone and the divine_  
_'cause this is his body_  
_This is his blood_  
_Such selfish prayers_  
_And I can't get enough_

6\. **High for This** \- The Weeknd

_You don't know what's in store_  
_But you know what you're here for_  
_Close your eyes, lay yourself beside me_  
_Hold tight for this ride_

7\. **Flesh** \- Simon Curtis

_Don't even try to hold it back_  
_Just let go_  
_Tie me up and take me over_  
_'til you're done_  
_'til I'm done_

8\. **Closer** \- Nine Inch Nails

_You can have my isolation_  
_You can have the hate that it brings_  
_You can have my absence of faith_  
_You can have my everything_

9\. **Feeling Good** \- Muse

_Stars when you shine_  
_You know how I feel_  
_Scent of the pine_  
_You know how I feel_  
_Oh, freedom is mine_  
_And you know how I feel_  
_It's a new dawn_  
_It's a new day_  
_It's a new life_  
_For me_  
_And I'm feeling good_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [listen on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/124212696/playlist/4QKVdF7C94lnJaFb7UteIt?si=nNYu1ndkQF61cyi7giSy0g)


	7. lady of life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Meridia, whose sphere is obscured to mortals; who is associated with the energies of living things._

**lady of life \- a mix for meridia**

_Meridia, whose sphere is obscured to mortals; who is associated with the energies of living things._

1\. **Sun Song** \- Laura Veirs

_Early morning riser to the east_  
_Shadows fall behind me, shiner never sleep_  
_'Til that day I'll bask in everything_  
_That you paint, the arrows and the wheat_

2\. **Shine** \- Vienna Teng

_Shine with all the untold_  
_Hold the light given unto you_  
_Find the love to unfold_  
_In this broken world we choose_

3\. **Liturgy of Light** \- Anna von Hauswolff

_Well, it's a hard life that we share_  
_It's a hard life for us young ones_  
_It's written all around_

4\. **Lights** \- Alpines

_Don't slide into the shadows_  
_What's done_  
_Is done now_  
_The wheels are in motion_  
_Let the demons run_

5\. **Sun in My Mouth** \- Björk

_I will take the sun in my mouth_  
_And leap into the ripe air_  
_Alive with closed eyes_  
_To dash against darkness_

6\. **Red Sun** \- Anna von Hausswolff

_Whence the shadows here before my eyes_  
_Still I am full of light_  
_The heart among the heart of men_  
_Can you hear the sound?_

7\. **I Saw a Light** \- Bat for Lashes

_After I saw the light_  
_I packed my things_  
_The light gave me life_  
_And helped me see more clearly_

8\. **Cé Hé Mise Le Unlaight? (The Two Trees)** \- Loreena McKennitt

_Thine eyes grow full of tender care_  
_Beloved, gaze in thine own heart_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [listen on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/124212696/playlist/4bqgZGjj9443SHWzN58YjW?si=WJsj3QiSTTKwRwbCm94MBw)


	8. deceiver of nations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Boethiah, whose sphere is deceit and conspiracy, and the secret plots of murder, assassination, treason, and unlawful overthrow of authority._

**deceiver of nations \- a mix for boethiah**

_Boethiah, whose sphere is deceit and conspiracy, and the secret plots of murder, assassination, treason, and unlawful overthrow of authority._

1\. **Destroyer** \- The Birthday Massacre

_When night expires across this town_  
_I'll light a fire to burn it down_  
_The end is here and now_  
_I'll burn it down, I'll light a fire_  
_The end is here and now_

2\. **Army of Me** \- Björk

_You're allright_  
_There's nothing wrong_  
_Self-sufficience please!_  
_And get to work_

3\. **Belly of the Beast** \- Gazelle Twin

_I'll beat them all at their at own game_  
_Bite the hands and the fingers that feed_  
_I'll beat them all at their at own game_  
_Swallowing it down, taking my sweet time_

4\. **Call You Out** \- Flyleaf

_How can you act like you know_  
_When all you know is to lie?_  
_Another truth to expose_  
_Freedom will capture their eyes_  
_We find this truth_  
_We fight. You lose._

5\. **The Only One** \- Evanescence

_All our lives_  
_We've been waiting_  
_For someone to call our leader_  
_All your lies_  
_I'm not believing_  
_Heaven shine a light down on me_

6\. **Seven Devils** \- Florence + the Machine

_Holy water cannot help you now_  
_See I've come to burn your kingdom down_  
_And no rivers and no lakes can put the fire out_  
_I'm gonna raise the stakes, I'm gonna smoke you out_

7\. **Nothing Stands in Our Way** \- Lacuna Coil

_We fear nothing_  
_Now that we've come so far_  
_Do you still remember our dreams_  
_The need to have it all?_  
_Don't give up_  
_I feel we are almost there_

8\. **If I Had a Heart** \- Fever Ray

_This will never end 'cause I want more_  
_More, give me more, give me more_

9\. **Murder** \- Within Temptation

_I'm about to hunt you down through_  
_The big black hole right behind you_  
_And I'm about to cut your wings away_

10\. **The Army Inside** \- Lacuna Coil

_I will crush you to the ground_  
_With words you'll never forget_  
_I'll haunt you down_  
_It will become the end of your days_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [listen on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/124212696/playlist/22jzm2PUmCIBQfwFaSEaMR?si=O0EcHq9LR566e4iVMoMD2w)


End file.
